How to save a goat
by Constant Regret
Summary: PLEASE LET FRISK SAVE ASRIEL, THEY DESERVE TO BE HAPPY. EVERYONE DESERVES TO BE HAPPY. Post pacifist, one shot. Somewhat spoilery...? Frisk finds a new soul for their new brother... and they're happy FOREVER. There isn't any suffering in here, only mature, loving children.


**Aaaaaand here you have a shitty one shot I've written while I'm sleep deprived! Now somewhat fixed.**

* * *

"Don't you have anything better to do, Frisk?"

It was the seventy-fourth time they pressed Z, but no, they didn't have anything better to do. They wanted to save him, they wanted to save Asriel Dreemurr, and they were too determined as to let him turn back into that sociopath plant. It's true, they barely knew him but... something deep inside told them that this is what they had to do. Maybe it was Chara asking them to save their brother... or maybe it was their own soul, tired of not doing things right reset after reset.

"Here goes nothing..." Frisk muttered under their breath, trying to talk to him once again.

"You really are an idiot..." The monster replied this time, sounding like the being that wasn't him.

Frisk gasped after hearing that. Were they too late? Wasn't there anything they could do? Was he turning into-?

"I'm sorry... I tried to be mean because... I don't want you to be here when I... you know..." Asriel excused himself, a little embarrassed. It was hard for him to talk about the _monster_ he had spent most his life as, and he didn't want his savior to face _him_ again.

"Silly boy..." They said with a chuckle and patted his chest softly, drawing his attention. "You- no... **everyone** has tried to kill me, and still, here I am! Even if I barely know you, I already... love you..." They felt silent for a moment as the goat-like kid's eyes widened and his cheeks began to turn red, and they felt the urge to clarify what they meant. "Like a brother! I-I mean... platonically! I do love you, but... uhh..."

Asriel laughed at their reaction, but he was still blushing. "I know what you meant, I was just... messing with you. Yeah, that..." He tried too hard to play it cool, just like Papyrus.

"Oh... heh..." Frisk scratched the back of their head and looked away. That was more awkward than they expected... maybe their ability to flirt was stronger than their determination...

After he calmed down, the prince sat on the bed of golden flowers and looked up at the hole Frisk fell through. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "But... as long as I lack a soul... I'll have to stay as one of these." He finished, stroking the petals and looking at his yellow seat with a broken expression, his vision clouded by the tears that the thought of going back to feel nothing created.

Frisk knew that he wouldn't accept their soul, but they also knew that there _must_ be some way to save him. They wouldn't give up! And so, they started thinking, and kept thinking... and thinking... until their imaginary light bulb lighted on. "Hey, Asriel... if you had a soul, you could keep being yourself, right? No matter what soul?" Frisk asked lowly as they got closer to the boy.

He nodded and wiped his tears with his sleeve before looking at them. "But please, don't offer me your soul... I won't accept it..."

Frisk beamed and instead, they offered their hand and helped him stand up. Before the prince could realize, both of them were running towards the puzzle area, hoping that their idea would work.

"Woah! Hey! Where are you taking me?! I don't want my parents to see me! Not before I-"

The human child interrupted him with their laughter. The kind of laughter that only unbridled joy inspires. "I have an idea! Just let yourself go!"

They kept running until they exited the ruins. Asriel couldn't stop remembering his foolishness when they passed through Home, but eventually he gave in and just followed Frisk, who didn't answer any of his questions.

They arrived at Snowdin, which now was mostly empty. Only a few monsters were left, getting ready to go to the surface. Grillby was still there, packing his supplies before leaving. He wanted to make sure that his customers were satisfied even if his business changed its location.

Here they took the riverperson's ferry, but this time, they didn't say anything. Maybe seeing the prince, who they thought was dead, using public transportation right after the barrier was broken was a bit too much for them... or maybe they had nothing left to say.

They departed, and for a moment, all they could hear was they water beneath them.

"Hey, Asriel... you already know Sans and Papyrus, don't you?" Frisk asked raising a little their voice so he could hear them while looking at the paw they were holding. It was soft and somewhat squishy, like a fuzzy sponge.

' _Sans and Papyrus...'_ he thought. Yes, he knew them, but not as Asriel... in previous resets, he tried to manipulate them, and he even got to brainwash the younger brother once. But Flowey learned that none of them was what they looked like...

"...yeah." He finally answered, his voice low and his eyes fixated on his feet. He felt like he had to apologize to them, and to his parents... and even to Alphys. But he probably wouldn't get to do it since he would stop existing shortly.

"We could go grab a bite with them after we're done with this." Frisk said smiling and looking away, knowing that the boy was looking at them with a puzzled expression.

A few minutes later, they found themselves in Hotland.

Asriel's nervousness and anxiety finally took over him, and Frisk realized it as soon as they stopped walking and they got in the L1 elevator. They never let his hand go. It made them feel that, as long as they were holding it, Asriel wouldn't turn back into Flowey.

They gave it a reassuring squeeze and beamed at him, and the prince couldn't help but reciprocate their expression, even if he wasn't feeling too good. He **needed** to know what Frisk was thinking, but the only answer he got whenever he asked was "it's a surprise."

Hotland was also empty.

Mettaton's hotel was pretty much deserted too, except for an Annoying Dog barking at a severely depressed Burgerpants, who was crying in Mettaton's fountain. The children decided to ignore that scene...

The CORE was warmer than ever, not only because of the heat it released, but also because many monsters passed through it not long ago. If you played close attention, you could still hear Aaron flexing and many other people ditching Jerry.

They kept advancing until finally, they stopped at New Home. Asriel looked around, reminiscing both good and bad things, and wondering why Frisk brought him there.

"Now..." The human started in a serious tone, staring into the boy's eyes. "I need you to stay here..." They hadn't let his hand go yet, and they were filled with hope and determination. Their plan **had to work.**

The goat boy was confused. "You brought me all the way here just to-?"

Frisk interrupted him with a tender hug, and they answered lowly. "I need you to stay here because I know you don't want to see your parents... not like this..."

Asriel loved how the embrace felt, and he hugged them back, putting his whole sou- ehhh, feelings into it. "...what are you gonna do?" He inquired, full of doubts. Was Frisk going to tell anyone about him? Were they going to try to convince someone to give him their soul?

"Giving you the life you deserve."

With those words, Frisk carefully pulled away and started running as a couple of warm drops tried to escape their tear ducts. "I'll be back in five minutes!" They exclaimed trying to hide their fear as they went downstairs.

The boy was still stunned _'The life... I deserve?'_ , he thought, _'Frisk, what are you going to do?'._ He was worried, but he couldn't help it when a smile crossed his face after their new-found sibling left. He was still scared, but he really trusted them. They were the only one who worried about him... even when he wasn't himself. He couldn't blame anyone else, though. Not everyone was so... comprehensive? No... that wasn't it... maybe "tolerant"? Whatever it was, he couldn't thank them enough.

While he was alone, he wandered around his old house. First he went into his and Chara's old room, and... well, that was part of his old life. There wasn't anything worth remembering, even less if Frisk was going to save him... again.

Then he visited his father's room. He was aware of Asgore and Toriel's breakup, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt him... still. Furthermore, he even tried to fix things between them... but that was six hundred resets ago.

He found his parents' trophy, and Asgore's favorite sweater, and... a Santa costume? Oh, look! That's his macaroni-masterpiece!

He went out shortly after, and he walked up to the mirror that was hanging at the end of the hallway. He looked at himself, he _stared_ at himself... and he started crying. He didn't want to disappear! He was going to miss this, he was going to miss being himself... he was going to miss having feelings, and Frisk, and-

"Asriel?! Asriel!" Frisk was back! That was quick, but they sounded troubled. "Please, please! Tell me it's not too late..." They were worried, and panting, and sweating...

"I-I'm here..." The prince finally answered. He didn't want Frisk to know he was crying again, but he wasn't a good actor.

They knew what their _brother_ had been doing. His broken voice and the dark lines on the fur under his eyes denounced him, but this time, they decided to ignore it. "I got you a soul!" They chirped happily, showing him their hands.

What? ' _What?_ ' "What?" _'This was their plan?_ ' "Have you killed someone?! Oh my god, Frisk! You-" Asriel was pacing around their sibling while gesticulating like Metatton before he was interrupted.

"No, no! Here, look at what I'm holding!" The prince ceased his tantrum and payed close attention to Frisk's hands. There was a tiny insect walking on their palms.

"What is that?!" He asked startled, leaning in to observe the mysterious being. He wanted to poke it, but his paws were too big for that.

"This," Frisk began, holding it with their index finger and their thumb. "is an ant."

"... so?"

"AND... it contains your new soul..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... it's an insect."

Asriel didn't really know what to say, nor how to feel. He was somewhat happy because of Frisk actions; but also a little insulted because... well, _ant soul;_ and also sad, because he didn't want to kill anyone; and he wasn't sure if this was going to work, but a soul is a soul...

"Look, Frisk-"

"No. I know what you're thinking, and for once, think about yourself. Think about your happiness, think about living with your parents again, think ab-"

"-about spending my life with you?" He asked innocently but excited, looking at his savior like a child would look at untagged presents under the Christmas tree.

Frisk giggled and nodded. ' _The feeling is mutual! He loves me too!'_ they thought. They would jump around and hug him as strong as they could, but they had a delicate procedure to perform.

"Are you ready?" They really hoped he was, because Toriel, the skeleton brothers and the rest of their friends and family were offended by their running-out-and-then-back-in ignoring them... and a really mad Undyne was coming their way.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath "... I am."

"Good! There we go..." They squashed the ant, and waited until Asriel completely absorbed its essence.

"...well? Are you feeling... soul-ly?" Frisk didn't really know what to do or say. They never absorbed a soul before...

...

 _Never..._

The boy blinked twice and his expression was unreadable, but he wasn't sure if it worked or not. He just shrugged.

"Hmmm..." Frisk tapped their chin and eyed his entire frame. "Well... I can't see any vines..."

After a few moments of confusion, the prince had an idea. "When we... fought... I could see your soul. Do you think that...?"

Realization hit them like a train. "Of course! Can you cast it? I mean, like when I'm being attacked?"

To Frisk, their many fights weren't that emotionally heavy; but Asriel felt like he was being stabbed every time he thought about his violent past...

The boy closed his eyes and tried to do what Frisk told him, and before any of them could realize, a light red heart appeared on his chest.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, IT WORKED! IT WORKED! AND YOU HAVE DETERMINATION HOLY CRAP!" Frisk was ecstatic. They couldn't believe it worked!

Both of them cried, and screamed, and enjoyed the moment, and their lives! **FOREVER. THEY HUG AND THE AUDIENCE GOES 'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.'**

 **AND EVERYONE WAS HAPPY FOREVER.**

 **HAPPY.**

 **FOREVER.**

* * *

"Hey Frisk, do you think the rest of humans will accept us monsters... again?"

"Oh, sure! All humans accept people who are different and they don't act like troglodytes when they find something they're unable to understand!"

* * *

"Hey Frisk, what would you have done if the ant thing didn't work?"

"Oh... that... do you know what an electric chair is?"

"...yes."

* * *

"Let's play tag with our souls!"

"Hahaha... please no."

* * *

"Azzy... you're not only my brother... you're also something like... a puppy."

"Wow."

* * *

"Hey, Frisk... wanna get married?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool."

* * *

 **That's better.**

 **I'd say that these two would end up deeply in love. PLATONICALLY in love. But they'd have that kind of relationship in which both of them know how much the other loves them, but they barely say it... or maybe they do, I don't know them.**


End file.
